Huckleberry
by Whatchuknowbouts
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had never lost his family? Has a few Oc's. Songfic


Just off of the two lane, where the school bus used to stop

Was a little wooden A-frame with a yellow tin rooftop

And one day it was rainin' on this world

She said, "Have you ever really, really ever kissed a girl?"

Naruto was escorting Hinata to her house after they were done at the academy. "Hey… Hinata-chan, it seems like it is going to rain. Do you think you're dad will be really mad if we went to my house just long enough to let it blow over?" Naruto asked indicating the over cast sky over head.

"No I don't think he'll be mad Naruto-kun." Hinata said this as she activated her bloodline limit. "But we do need to hurry some drops are falling very close to your house now and I'd say in about 5 minutes it's going to hit your house."

"Yeah let's go Hinata-chan. I hate being wet, it makes me smell like a wet animal." Naruto said with a small smile on his face seeing Hinata blush at his comments. Naruto grabbed her hand and started to run with Hinata just barely behind him.

Naruto made it to his house in almost record time being over three miles away. He slowed down as he got close to where the rain started. He swept his coat off and laid it across Hinatas shoulders. "There so my princess can stay dry through the storm." Naruto said with a wink and a foxy grin.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. I don't know what I would do with out you." Hinata said while holding the coat closed with one hand and feeling the warmth of the coat intensify as Naruto put his arm over Hinatas shoulder which caused the coat to bear down more on Hinatas shoulders. Hinata just rubbed the back of her head against Narutos forearm and felt the rain hit her in the face.

Naruto and Hinata walked into his house and Hinata shrugged off Narutos coat and put it on the coat rack by the door to dry. Naruto took another step inside his house and yelled out. "DAD!!!! I'M HOME!!!"

"Naruto-kun was that absolutely necessary you could have just used 30 or so Kage Bunshin to look for your dad." Hinata asked while covering her ears good naturedly to show what she thought of Narutos volume. "I mean come on you don't need to bust your girlfriends eardrums yelling." Hinata said.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I guess I didn't think that through to well huh?" Naruto asked looking sheepish.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. Just please try not to disturb half of the village yelling huh?" Hinata said trying to stifle a giggle.

"Alright. Sorry about that. I guess you need to call your dad now huh? I'll go and get some dry clothes so we can both change." Naruto started toward a bedroom as he saw Hinata head towards the room with the phone in it. (A/N) Yes they have a phone in a room privately. So Naruto can talk to Hinata and not be embarrassed to talk in front of his father.

Hinata walked into the phone room and dialed her home phone. "Hello, yes I need to talk to my father." Hinata said as a maid answered the phone. "Hello father? Yeah I won't be getting home anytime soon. Naruto was going to walk me home and the rain storm hit so I went to his house to get out of the rain." Hinata explained and she started to panic as she heard a longer and longer silence on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry for the long silence I had to sign some papers. It's fine that you went to Narutos house to get out of the rain. I trust him to take care of you and if he doesn't he'll have to deal with two very angry fathers. Give me a minute and I'll tell Naruto's father that you will be there when he gets home." Hiashi left the phone for a few moments and Hinata could here sounds of conversation in the back ground.

"Hello, Hinata. Yeah this is Narutos father. I wanted to tell you to tell Naruto to clean his room. And if he finishes early tell him to start on dinner." Minato told Hinata.

"Okay thank you Namikaze-sama. I'll relay the message." Hinata said.

"Please Hinata call me Minato." Naruto's father said laughing slightly.

"Okay, yes sir. Tell my father I love him and I'll try to be home for supper if the rain lets up. Goodbye sir." Hinata told him s she started to hang the phone up.

Hinata hung up the phone and started to walk into the other room trying to find Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I talked to my dad and he said it was fine that we came over here to get out of the rain. Also your father said to clean your room up and if you finished early start cooking dinner." Hinata told Naruto as she found he was in his bedroom. "Naruto do you think maybe we need to call Brittany-chan. I mean she is your sister and she would be really surprised if she found me here." (A/N) Yes I know in the canon version Naruto is an only child but I love using OC's in my stories sometimes and also if you can't tell be now this is massively AU.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. No I wouldn't want to ruin her time with Kiba." Naruto said winking. "Here are some dry clothes to change into, you can use the bathroom first and when you're done I'll change. But please hurry it'll take a few moments for the heat to start working and the house is cold." With that Naruto handed Hinata an old pair of shorts and an old tee-shirt for Hinata to change into.

Hinata went into the bathroom and started to change. She realized the shorts of Narutos must have been fairly old due to the fact that they sagged only slightly off of her petite frame. She pulled the older tee-shirt on over her head and wrapped her hair in a towel to dry. She opened the door of the washroom and walked out. "Naruto I'm finished in the bathroom."

"Ok, I'm in the bedroom. Can you help me on my room I can't organize worth crap and my room is in a mess. I think if I make about ten Kage Bunshin I can get all of the stuff up and if you tell them where to put stuff then I can be done in less then two hours."

"Sure I'll help you Naruto-kun. But if the storm doesn't let up then I might have to stay for dinner so I'll help you cook if you want me to." Hinata said as she started to survey the bedroom and the state it was in. "No offense Naruto but your room is a pit. If I'm supposed to help you we really will need some Kage Bunshin."

"Yeah I know my room is bad but it's hard to clean up. I guess we need to start now huh?" Naruto asked as he saw the clock was slightly past the 3:30 mark and his father was supposed to be home around five.

One hour later

"Finally done!" Naruto exclaimed as he cleaned the last few items off of his bed and off of the floor of his room.

"Yep we're finally done but now we need to start on supper. The storm is still raging out side and it seems like it is about to flood." Hinata said as she glanced out the window as she saw Naruto get the last little bits of the trash out of his room.

Suddenly as Hinata finished the statement the phone started to ring. Naruto ran to answer the phone and picked up the handset and said, "Hello Namikaze residence."

"Naruto, I won't be home as early as I planned to be. The storm has yet to let up and I am currently unfit to perform my Leaf Shunshin to get home. You can start you and Hinatas dinners now and I'm gonna stay here and eat over here." Minato said.

"Okay dad. If Hinata is hungry I'll start dinner." Naruto said as his dad was about to hang up. Naruto hung up his phone and walked toward the living room. "Hinata my dad was on the phone just now and he said basically he's drunk so he's going to eat at your house and since the rain is getting worse I guess you need to eat over here so if you get hungry I'll fix something up." Naruto said as he saw Hinata sitting on the couch.

"Well I'm not hungry right now but if I get hungry I'll help you cook." Hinata said after she thought for a moment.

"Alright thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he plopped down on the couch next to Hinata. Hinata glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

'Huh Naruto without his hair spiky and it after it air dries it seems really different' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata was suddenly hit with a wave of drowsiness. She rested her head on Narutos shoulder and started to nod off.

'Oh man, I can't believe Hinata is trying to use me as a pillow. Well I guess it's better than using me as a punching bag.' A/N Believe me on this everyone if a girl you like is strong and she hits you it can hurt really badly, I'm speaking from experience. Ok back to the story. Naruto thought as Hinata laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Baby, I'll be your huckleberry

You don't have to double-dare me

If the storm gets wild and scary

Count on me to be right there

You're so extraordinary

Sweet like maraschino cherry

We'll grow up and we'll get married

I'm gonna be your huckleberry

Ok everyone I want you to check out my new site. go to freewebs . com and search fanficspro. its me and a buddys site and we are having a edit the admin challenge. its my story and i want any one to edit it as they see fit.


End file.
